Many types of vehicles such as cars and trucks have rearview mirrors mounted inside and/or outside of the vehicle. Recently, electrochromic rearview mirrors have been developed which automatically change from a high reflectance mode during the day to a lower reflectance mode during the night for glare reduction. Electrochromic rearview mirrors typically comprise a relatively thin electro-optic medium sandwiched and sealed between two glass elements. In most assemblies, when the electro-optic medium is electrically energized, it darkens and absorbs an increasing amount of light as the applied voltage is increased. When the electrical voltage is removed, the mirror returns to its high transmittance state. Examples of such automatic rearview mirrors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,108, 4,917,477, 5,128,799, 5,202,787, 5,204,778, 5,278,693, 5,280,380, 5,282,077, 5,285,060, 5,294,376, 5,682,267, 5,689,370, 5,448,397, 5,451,822 and 5,818,625, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, the electrochromic medium sandwiched and sealed between the two glass elements is comprised of a solution-phase, self-erasing system of electrochromic materials. However, other electrochromic media may be utilized, including an approach wherein a tungsten oxide electrochromic layer is coated on one electrode with a solution containing a redox active material to provide the counter electrode reaction. When operated automatically, the rearview mirrors may incorporate light-sensing electronic circuitry which is effective to change the mirrors to the reduced reflectance modes when glare inducing light is detected, the sandwiched electrochromic medium being activated and the mirror being reduced in proportion to the amount of glare inducing light that is detected. As glare inducing light subsides, the mirror automatically returns to its normal high reflectance state without any action being required on the part of the driver of the vehicle.
The electrochromic medium is typically disposed in a sealed chamber defined by a transparent front glass element, a peripheral edge seal, and a rear mirror element having a reflective layer. Conductive layers are provided on the inside of the front and rear glass elements, the conductive layer on the front glass element being transparent while the conductive layer on the rear glass element may be transparent or may be semi-transparent or opaque and may also have reflective characteristics and function as the reflective layer for the mirror assembly. The front surface of the front glass element is sometimes referred to as the first surface, and the inside surface of the front glass element is sometimes referred to as the second surface. The inside surface of the rear glass element is sometimes referred to as the third surface while the back surface of the rear glass element is sometimes referred to as the fourth surface. Conductive clips positioned at the edges of the glass elements are typically used to impart a potential from a power supply to the conductive materials. The clips are connected to electronic circuitry which electrically energizes the electrochromic medium to switch the mirror to decreased reflectance modes when glare inducing light is detected and thereafter allow the mirror to return to the high reflectance mode when the glare inducing light subsides.
The bezels of conventional electrochromic mirrors have typically been designed to be large enough to conceal the sealing member, the conductive clips, the edges of the glass elements, and any other components of the assembly which extend beyond the reflective area of the mirror element, for functional and aesthetic purposes.
Attempts have been made to reduce the width of the bezel, as it may appear cumbersome or distracting. Although physical size reduction remains a goal, there are limiting factors as to how narrow an electrochromic mirror bezel can become and still perform its function.
The present invention seeks to reduce the apparent size of electrochromic mirror bezels. Matching the visual characteristics of such bezels to their surroundings can help to hide the bezels and reduce their visual impact and the perceived size of the bezels, for example, by creating the illusion of extending the mirror surface beyond its actual dimensions into the bezel area.